hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack McBrayer
Jack McBrayer (/məkˈbrɛər/; born May 27, 1973) is an American actor and comedian, who gained national exposure for his portrayal of characters on Late Night with Conan O'Brien and as Kenneth Parcell in 30 Rock, for which he was nominated for Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series at the 61st Primetime Emmy Awards.2 During his time at The Walt Disney Company, he has voiced the major character, "Fix-It Felix" in the 2012 film Wreck-it Ralph and later its 2018 sequel, as well as recurring characters in Wander Over Yonder, Phineas and Ferb, Puppy Dog Pals, and the ABC sitcom The Middle. Personal Life McBrayer was born in Macon, Georgia, and moved to Conyers, Georgia when he was 15. He studied theater administration at the University of Evansville, Indiana.3 From 1995 to 2002 he worked at The Second City and IO Theater in Chicago,3 an experience that introduced him to 30 Rock creator Tina Fey and prepared him for his role on her show.1 Career McBrayer appeared in over 80 sketches on Late Night with Conan O'Brien (2002–04), often lampooning his own Southern upbringing by playing stereotypical hillbilly characters. On August 10, 2007 and September 20, 2008 he made cameo appearances on Late Night playing Kenneth Parcell from 30 Rock. During the first appearance, O'Brien remarked to him, "I thought you were above this now." McBrayer later reprised his role as Kenneth twice (November 24, 2009 and January 13, 2010) after O'Brien's switch to The Tonight Show, and appeared on O'Brien's Legally Prohibited From Being Funny on Television Tour at stops inEugene, Oregon, Universal City, California (on the Universal Studios lot where O'Brien taped Tonight), and the final tour stop in Atlanta, in his home state of Georgia.45 In 2008, he was featured throughout the video for "Touch My Body" by Mariah Carey. McBrayer said he accidentally hit Carey in the face with a Frisbee during the shooting for the video.3 McBrayer also appears in the first episode in the fifth season of Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job! as a spokesman in a spoof advertisement for the fictional "Diarrhea-phragm."6 He worked as a voice actor in the American animated series Ugly Americans7 and in a recurring role on the second season of Phineas and Ferb, playing the part of Irving, a fan of Phineas and Ferb. In 2010, he played a role in Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore. He regularly appears in the skit "Knock Knock Joke of the Day" on the hit children's television show, Yo Gabba Gabba! since season 28 and stars in Craig McCracken's new TV show Wander Over Yonder on the Disney Channel. In 2011, he also appeared in The Simpsons, in the season 22 episode, "The Great Simpsina" as Ewell Freestone, 'Peach Guy'. In the fall of 2012, Jack lent his voice to the Disney animated film Wreck-It Ralph, playing the title character's close friend and video game opponent Fix-It Felix, Jr. More recently, he has starred alongside Los Angeles Clippers player Blake Griffin in Kia commercials, and in 2013 appeared in a commercial for Barnes & Noble.[citation needed] McBrayer's Adult Swim series The Jack and Triumph Show premiered in February 2015. In September 2016, on the season 10 premiere episode of The Big Bang Theory, McBrayer played Penny's older brother Randall. In 2018, McBrayer was one of the actors who voiced the audiobook A Day in the Life of Marlon Bundo.9 In December 2018, it was announced McBrayer would make his West End stage debut in the transfer of the Broadway musical Waitress, playing the role of Ogie.10 The production opened at the Adelphi Theatre, London on February 8, 2019, and is scheduled to run until October 2019. Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors And Actress